


Quando a Roma

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Series: Haikyuu Collab [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Character(s), Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Mirror Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: You and your husband come to Rome to support his friend.  But before that happens, the two of you have some fun in the city (and your hotel room).Spoilers for the last chapter of Haikyuu!!
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Collab [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Quando a Roma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apart of the Haikyuu HQ Nsfw collab! I signed up to do Aone! He needs more love. I'm slowing getting back into writing and enjoyed doing this. I'd love to do more collabs.

Aone Takanobu's ears began to perk as the bathroom door creaked open. His grip on the unfamiliar bed beneath him grew tighter. Slow, uncertain footsteps drew closer. Standing naked in front of him was you, Aone [Y/N]. His spouse of three years.

* * *

So, how did the two of you get here? 

The both of you flew to Rome to support Shoyou in his upcoming match against Ali Roma. You both saved enough money to travel abroad for vacation, and the announcement of the Ali Roma vs. Asas São Paulo match settled your destination.

The hotel you booked was in your price range, but close enough that you could walk to the stadium.

Your first day in Rome was mainly spent walking around and taking in the sights. It felt nice actually being tourists instead of in familiar places. The two of you were used to being gawker at in Japan due to his height and your skin color and hair. But in Rome, you were just tourists. Just like everyone else. 

Locals understood that the two of you were from out of town and treated you the same as any other tourist. Crowds seemed to dissolve whenever Taka was nearby, so the both of you got to take some pictures to send to your parents. 

They were looking after your kids after all.

The food was even better than the sights. Streets full of food vendors practically called your name to try everything at least once. And of course you had to, you couldn't find many of those options in Japan. Taka, the budgeting king, had to eventually pull you away since you only had so much pocket money to spend. 

But not before you got your hands on some supplì. 

You even got to eat some traditional tiramisu at a family restaurant! It wasn't kuri kinton, but Taka did enjoy it.

"Grazie!" The woman who owned the restaurant gave a knowing grin and waved. Hinata recommended the restaurant to you both and it was worth it.

When the two of you returned to the room, you took off your shoes and flopped onto your bed. You could feel your feet throbbing after hours of wandering the city. After a short while, you found yourself sitting up to look around the room.

"We never took a good look before dropping our bags, huh." Your eyes found what you were looking for, the bathroom in the corner.

"Hm." 

"I'll be back." You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running to the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow, but ultimately shook it off. You were more sporadic than he was, but he knew it when he married you and loved you for it.

Taka sat in his boxers on the bed. It took a while to find a hotel room with a bed that's Taka's size. While the beds were larger than the ones in Japan, standard sizes wouldn't do. Especially if you moved around in your sleep.

He noticed that there were an abundance of mirrors. There was at least one mirror on each wall of the room. There was even one on the ceiling. Takanobu felt anxious. He didn't know how easy he could go to sleep with that many mirrors facing him. Did you know about this feature when the both of you booked this place? 

How long were you going to take in there?

He didn't have to wait long. 

Takanobu's ears began to perk as the bathroom door creaked open. His grip on the unfamiliar bed beneath him grew tighter. Slow, uncertain footsteps drew closer. Standing naked in front of him was you, Aone [Y/N]. His spouse of three years. 

You stood in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Voglio fare l’amore con te." 

Your voice was steady and strong, keeping direct eye contact with Taka.

What happened next occurred in a matter of seconds.

Aone's eyes darkened.

His boxers were pushed to the floor.

He pinned you to the bed. 

And you felt breathless as your back hit the bed.

_ It seems like you woke the gentle giant.  _

His giant hands covered your chest and gave a squeeze. His fingers trailed over your nipples and twisted them, enjoying the hiss that you released.

Lowering his head, he gave your nipples a swipe of his tongue, replacing his tugging fingers with his mouth. Taka began to suck your nipples with a desperation that you rarely ever saw. With a pop, he released one nipple and moved to the other.

Your hand moved down to your clit and felt how wet your cunt became.

A small smile grew on Takanobu's face as he noticed something.

"Look." 

His voice woke you from your erotic stupor and you looked up to see what he was referring to. The mirror innocently placed in front of the bed.

You felt your face flush in embarrassment. The you in the mirror looked absolutely debauched. Strands of hair were stuck to your forehead. Your dark nipples were erect and were glistening from his saliva. While you couldn't see your pussy, you knew that you were drenched from the throbbing you felt. You seemed so small when compared to your towering husband.

Aone gripped your jaw with his large hand and turned your head towards him. Your [e/c] eyes locked onto his.

"Keep looking in the mirror."

You could only nod as he moved you to your hands and knees. You jolted as one of his thick fingers entered you. His index finger curled inside you as a loud moan escaped from you. Another joined the first finger as he started to stretch you out. You could feel him scissor you, barely missing that one spot that drove you wild. 

Before you could voice your complaints, he pulled out his fingers. You groaned your disapproval as he made a show of licking his fingers clean.

One hand landed on your hip while the other gripped his hardening cock. He rubbed against your pussy, wetting his cock with your slick. 

"I love you." You could feel the amount of love in that statement.

And he pressed his thick cock against your entrance. With a thrust, he sheathed himself inside of you.

Hard, powerful thrusts to your pelvis kept you in place as he bucked into you. Words seemed to escape you as he pounded deeper and deeper.

The room began to smell of the husky musk of sex and was filled with his grunts and your moans as he pounced you into the bed. Sweat beaded on your brow. The two of you barely spoke during sex, perfering to 'speak' with grunts, cries, and moans. 

Taka suddenly shifted, turning you so you could be chest-to-chest. You quickly adapted and locked your ankles behind his back, allowing him to hit even deeper in you. His arms wrapped around you as his forehead pressed on yours.

His eyes looked up and locked onto yours through the mirror.

You felt his thrusts become harsh and unsteady, and gave him a knowing look.

"Where should I...?" His voice trailed off.

"Inside! Please come inside me Taka!" You found your voice and sobbed, looking at his hips smacking into yours with a harsh pace before leaning back and looking from the mirror behind you. He moved to kiss your plump lips, muffling your cries.

You came around his cock, the tightening of your cunt causing him to cum soon after.

His hips stilled, pulling out after pumping you full of his cum. He slowly pulled out of you, watching a trail of cum leak from your pussy.

"Ti amo, Taka." Your voice drew him to your face. You had a loving smile on your face and had your arms open. He gave a smile back. He didn’t feel like he deserved you.

He wrapped his arms around you and responded.

"Ti amo."

  
  


* * *

~Extra!~

* * *

  
  
  


"[Y/n]?" You turned to look at your husband. You were trying to catch your breath and were failing.

"Your Italian is horrible." You sat up in indignation, your breathing problem forgotten.

"What! But I was speaking so well all day! Everyone understood what I was saying!" You huffed, crossing your arms. 

"You sounded like a slurring toddler."

"No I don't!" Your face was burning in embarrassment.

"Yes you do. Just like when you moved to Japan." 

A pillow was thrown at his head. He didn't move to dodge the attack. You didn't notice his grin as you were gloating about your mini-victory.

While your Italian sucked and you were easily tempted, he wouldn't change you for anything in the world. 

* * *

Vocab :

Grazie. - Thank you.

Te amo. - I love you.

Voglio fare l’amore con te. - I want to make love with you.

Quando a Roma. - When in Rome.


End file.
